What The Stars Say
by authorstage
Summary: Rose Weasley has the perfect life- a boyfriend she loves, supportive parents, and many, many cousins of whom she is fiercely protective. She is pretty and popular and favored by most of the teachers. Scorpius Malfoy is alone- that's how he wants it. He hates being seen as weak and is constantly at odds with James Potter. When these two foes collide, what will the stars say? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Those Three Things

"I know, mum. I have to get on the train." Rose Weasley told her mother who had tears running down her face. "It's not like I won't see you in a few months." She added. Rose was in a hurry to see her boyfriend, Ellington Wood. They had written one another every other day the entire summer. His family and him came to the Burrow for Rose's birthday. They even met up in Diagon Alley two weeks ago. Still she felt like she hadn't seen him in an eternity.

Ellington and Rose started dating in only their second year. Two years later, Rose believed she was in love and her parents were getting a little tired of her lovesickness.

"And it's not like you won't be with your boyfriend every day over the coming months. You can wait a little longer." Hermione replied, a little irritated. Ron finished greeting the Potter's and now walked over with his best friend in tow.

"Are you excited for first year, Rose?" Uncle Harry asked her. "Nah, she's just excited to see her little boyfriend." James joked. Rose scowled. Everyone else laughed. "Can I go now?" Rose asked her mother, still miffed.

"Oh, yes. Fine. Alright, have a nice year. Write us lots." Hermione resigned. Rose hugged her mum then went around hugging all of uncle's and aunt's; Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Percy, Bill, George, and Harry. Then she ran off to the train with her cousin Albus in tow.

Albus and Rose had been inseparable since their very first day. They were more than cousins, they were best friends. Some even joked they were twins; despite their differences in appearance. Rose with wild red hair which she flattened daily with magical products; Albus with straight black hair that was smoothed back, tamed unlike his father's. They worked in sync. They finished each other sentences and knew the other better than themselves. However, their personalities were very different. Albus was bookish and shy; Rose, fiery and passionate.

It didn't take long for Rose to find Ellington. He sat in a compartment with Will Minty and Ani Patil. Rose did not care for Ani much but Ellington had been friends with her before they started dating so there wasn't much she could do about it. Sometimes- when she was irritated with him- she would admit she thought Ellington just kept Will around to boost his ego. Will idolized Ellington.

"Hey, babe." Ellington stood and helped Rose with her trunk, signaling to Will to help Albus with his. Ani scowled as Rose and Ellington kissed one another.

"Aye, get a room!" said James in passing. Rose giggled, too elated to be bothered. They closed the door to the compartment.

The voyage to Hogwarts wasn't too eventful- if you don't count Ani's foul mood the entire time, staring at the couple' intertwined hands- the entire time. _Didn't she have anything better to do? _Rose couldn't help but think. It wasn't until the last ten minutes of the journey that anything really happened.

Rose heard a commotion outside the compartment and walked out into the hallway to find James and Scorpius Malfoy. The two had their wands raised- staring the other down with looks of pure dislike on their faces. Albus groaned at her side. James was always starting trouble and Albus didn't like it. The Potter-Weasley's drew enough attention for their names alone.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Potter." Malfoy sneered. James laughed.

"Who's gonna teach me? You? You have about as much backbone as that father of yours." Jame retorted. By now, the two had developed a crowd.

"Confringo." Malfoy cursed, aiming his wand at the place where James feet had been a moment ago. "Watch it or my aim is going to be a little more spot-on." He threatened, obviously infuriated by James' comment.

"Malfoy, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." James replied then unexpectedly added, "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's wand shot out of his hand. He lunged forward to catch but it was too late, James already had a hold of it.

"Expelliarmus!" cried a girl from Slytherin, standing behind Scorpio. The two wands flew out of his hand and rolled into a nearby compartment, under a seat. The two boys dove for it, colliding with one another. They immediately began to roll on the ground, each trying to gain the upper hand and the fist fight.

"What's going on here!?" A male voice broke apart the crowd. A middle-aged dark-skinned man made his way to where the boys were brawling. He made a deliberate movement with his wand and the two boys broke apart. They struggled for one another but they couldn't reach as if there was a barrier between them.

"What's going on?" The man repeated. They relaxed.

"Malfoy has a stick up his arse."

"Potter's a great prick!"

The two boys shouted at the same time. Once they realized what the other said, they attempted to get at the other again.

Meanwhile Rose was watching, infuriated. Ellington held her back, knowing how protective she was of her family. He feared more for the Malfoy boy than Rose.

"HEY! Listen, boys, we're almost at Hogwarts so just go back to your compartments and change. We'll address this later." The man said gruffly, stepping in between the boys and relinquishing the spell. The man's voice rang with authority. James' lip was bloody while Scorpius had a bloody nose which hung at an odd angle. James turned and joined his friends in his compartment again. Malfoy glared at his retreating back, looking murderous.

"Scorpius. Come with me." The man said. Malfoy whipped his head back up, as if he had forgotten the man.

"Why?" He demanded. The man smiled then grabbed the back of Scorpius' shirt and pulled him away.

Rose watched him go with an expression similar to Scorpius' when he watched James go. But Ellington pulled her into the compartment. Albus and Will left to find an empty compartment to change in together. Ani left reluctantly.

"That arse!" Rose roared, still angry. Ellington nodded, pulling the curtain down and pulling his own shirt off.

"Rose, just calm down. It's not that big of a deal." Ellington whispered. leaving Rose to glare at him.

"Stop being mad and change." Ellington commanded, rolling his eyes. This only infuriated Rose that much more. She hated when he talked to her like this. Like he owned her or something. She shuddered in her anger then began to change as well.

She turned around, facing away from Ellington because she felt her eyes well up with angry tears. She felt his bulky arms around her when she was halfway undressed. He turned her around and started to kiss her. Rose wasn't in much of a mood for being romantic but she figured she should get her mind off of Scorpius Malfoy. They snogged on the floor of the compartment and Ellington kept reaching for Rose's zipper but she kept subtly stopping him.

Rose felt the train stop beneath her. She cussed and got off of the floor of the compartment. "Nooo." Ellington whined, grinning. He was obviously satisfied that he had successfully taking Rose's mind off of things. But he hadn't really been all that successful.

Rose quickly pulled her robes on, laughing at Ellington. Her mood had improved since ten minutes ago but she still had a cold feeling in her stomach that shouldn't have persisted after making out with her boyfriend.

Rose hated Scorpius. For one, him and James usually landed one another in the hospital wing a few times at least twice a year. Second, she found him irritating. He walked around with an air of confidence and solitude, as if he was too good for anyone else. Rose knew that he was the subject of many girls' crushes- Slytherin or otherwise- but it was much gossiped about that he turned everyone down. James speculated that he was gay.

And lastly, there were times when she would look at Scorpius Malfoy and see something in his eyes. Something hidden, something secret. Rose could only describe with a few words- tortured misery. And to be frank, this scared her.


	2. Chapter 2: Ball of Anger

Scorpius stared down the tip of the man's wand who had stopped him from beating the living daylight out of James Potter. A sharp pain brought him back to the present. He cussed and the man gave him a sharp look. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"So who are you anyways?" Scorpius queried the man. "Professor Nader. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Aldin retired." The man told him then added, "You better go get your robes on now." Scorpius nodded and left the man's compartment.

He walked past several compartments with curtains drawn but from one he could hear scraping noises and giggling. He rolled his eyes again. Scorpius was always annoyed by couples like that. The ones who are so blatantly obvious. It's sickening.

"Out. I have to change." Scorpius instructed the passengers in his compartments. It was his two cousins and their friends. They were third year's but Malfoy found it a little less annoying to sit with them in silence instead of with some of the girls from his own year who were all over him.

He didn't have any real friends. Unless you count Caius Goyle who was more like his bodyguard sometimes. Goyle may have been his childhood friend but Malfoy didn't like having Goyle as his shadow-it made him look weak, like he couldn't fight his own battles. Scorpius usually found a way to get rid of him- he inherited his father's intelligence.

The passengers all got up and filed out of the compartment except for one. Kyla Greengrass- his cousin- stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" Scorpius hissed. "I was just trying to help." Kyla replied. "I didn't need your help." Scorpius retorted. "Yes, you did. Potter would have hexed you bad and you know it if I didn't disarm him. He had your wand!" Kyla explained, obviously irritated. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me! Now get out! I have to change." Scorpius roared. He turned around but not before he saw Kyla's hurt expression which made him feel guilty about being so mean. But he sure as hell wasn't going to thank her for what she had done. The last thing he needed was for James Potter to think he was more of a weakling.

The feast was uneventful. Professor Aldin's retirement and Professor Nader's appointment was announced. Scorpius was generally zoned out for the entire feast. He was walking out of the Great Hall when he ran into someone's shoulder.

"Malfoy." The red haired boy who he'd run into sneered at him. Scorpius wasn't sure of who exactly it was but knew-by the hair and freckles- one thing. "Weasley." Scorpius sneered back. Honestly, who can keep track of who's who? There's too many of them.

From the moment he'd walked on the train, him and James Potter didn't get along. Malfoy's never got along with Potter's or Weasley's, his father told him airily. His grandfather had muttered something about blood traitors and want-to-be hero's. Thinking of the men in his family made a hard ball of anger grow in his stomach.

He made his way up to his dormitory. He just wanted sleep. However, the occupants of the Slytherin common room were so loud that their voices drifted up to where he lay. After about an hour, Caius came upstairs and got ready for bed. Dallas Worth came up a few minutes later, followed by Henry Edgecombe.

Scorpius lay awake long after the other had fallen into sleep. He wasn't pondering anything in particular- his mind was blank. Yet there was still that hard ball of anger in the pit of his stomach. Scorpius had the suspicion that it would not be going away soon.

**AN: Hope you liked these first two chapters. Sorry if Scorpius' family thing is a little confusing, it'll be explained soon. Also sorry that Scorpius' chapter is so short. It's hard to write for him right now but I'll make them longer as we go on. If you like this, favorite/follow and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :))**


	3. Chapter 3: Feuding with Fred

Rose found herself feeling full and content as she sat with her family- who made up most of Gryffindor- and her boyfriend after the feast. She sat on one of the smaller couches with Ellington and Albus on either side of her.

James was in the middle of some story about some muggle party that he went to over the summer. Lily sat on the armrest of James' chair, beaming. It was her first year at Hogwarts. She was excited to finally be included.

On the longest couch sat Fred, Louis, Hugo and Roxanne. Fred was staring off into space, bored with James' antics. Fred was in his sixth year- the second eldest of the group who was still at Hogwarts- and easily the coolest of the Potter-Weasley's in Rose's opinion. He had mastered sarcasm when he was young but managed to pull it off in a way that wasn't rude. He was also just the right amount of confident. Other than Albus, he was Rose's favorite cousin. She looked up to him. While she saw Albus like a little brother, Fred was the older, protective sibling who Rose would never admit she really needed. Rose looked up to him.

Despite being one of the wildest and funny people that Rose knew, he was one of the few Potter-Weasley's who managed to have a long, committed, monogamous relationship. He had been dating Farrah Thomas for the past three years. She was a pretty, mild-tempered muggle-born Ravenclaw girl who Rose got along with well. Some people might get annoyed with Fred's rare sincerity but she just laughed at him. Rose could tell she really loved him and for that, the Potter-Weasley's all accepted Farrah as one of their own.

Hugo was scribbling on a piece of parchment and looking up at some girl in his year across the room. When Rose looked over, she saw Elizabeth Macmillan. Rose smiled, knowing they were communicated on a WWW product called Passing Parchment. Basically it's the same idea of the muggles texting. You have to write the person's name first and then they have to write down your's and then you can communicate as easily as texting but it has no record of what you said once the other person replies.

Next to Hugo, Louis sat cracking up with James. Louis and James were practically the same people. Both liked being the center of attention but never stole it wrongfully. They loved playing pranks and snogging girls. The two were both in their fifth years.

However, Louis was not nearly as confrontational as James. Rose had a theory that James just liked getting in trouble to spite his father. Rose knew that James resented Harry because of all the fame that went along with being the Chosen One's son. It wasn't that Rose couldn't sympathize. Her parents were two thirds of the Golden Trio after all. But Rose just didn't see how James could blame Harry. He might have been the Chosen One but he didn't chose to be.

Roxanne sat with a reserved smile on her face from James' story. Rose thought it was more because she was happy to be with her family- like Rose herself. Roxanne was more bashful than many of the Potter-Weasley's and was also much more level-headed than anyone else. It was because of this that she had become Head Girl this year.

Rose would be sad when Roxanne left Hogwarts next year. The only ones who had already graduated were Molly, Victoire, and Teddy. Teddy had just proposed to Victoire this summer. Rose was ecstatic but already thought of Teddy as her cousin. If she was being completely honest, she did not miss Molly too much who had just graduated last year. Molly had inherited too much of Uncle Percy for Rose's liking.

There were two members of the family that were elsewhere in the castle. Dominique was currently on the other side of the common room, snogging Daniel Davies while Lucy was doing prefect rounds. They were both in their fifth year. Lucy and Roxanne were pretty similar but Lucy had inherited a stubbornness as where Roxanne was laid back.

Lily was starting to look tired so Roxanne stood up and made a show out of yawning before announcing she was going to bed. Then she invited Lily to come with her to. Lily looked thankful. She made her rounds around her family to hug them good night.

Louis began telling his own summer tales next but Hugo interrupted, saying he was going to bed. Lucy came back from prefect rounds and took Hugo's spot a few minutes later.

Around half past ten, Lucy went upstairs to go to sleep.

"You know, Rosie, maybe we should go to bed too." Ellington suggested a few minutes later. But it bothered Rose. He just assumed he would do what he suggested. Rose looked down at her lap, she didn't want to go to sleep yet.

"If you're tired, why don't you just go to sleep?" Fred asked, snorting at Ellington. Fred had never been a big supporter of their relationship. Ellington scowled and replied, "She's tired." Rose pursed her lips and Fred voiced exactly what she was thinking. "She can speak for herself, you know."

"I know that." Ellington snapped at Fred. This made Rose speak up. She didn't like it when he talked to Fred- or anyone in her family- like that. "Then why wouldn't ask me if I'm tired?" Rose quipped, moving away from him slightly. James and Louis, for once, actually shut their mouths. "Whatever. I'll see you in the morning." Ellington stood and left without kissing her good night which made her feel guilty. Fortunately Fred saw the look on her face as she watched Ellington storm upstairs and gave James and Louis looks. They stood up and left to go to bed. Albus, without Fred hinting to him, got up and followed, hugging Rose good night. Albus knew that Fred was better suited for this kind of thing.

Rose may not have completely realized it but she was one very lucky girl. She had a family full of supporters. She had Albus who listened to her rants and Fred who was able to talk sense into her.

"Rose..." Fred began but Rose leaned back and rubbed her temples. "Fred, I know what you're going to say." Fred rolled his eyes but Rose couldn't see that. She felt Fred move next to her and wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"I know you know but that doesn't mean you don't need to hear it." Rose started to interrupt but Fred put a hand over her mouth then took his hand away as she glared at him but didn't try to say any more. "I know you think you love the kid but I don't think you ever really gave anyone else a chance. You're not even fifteen yet. I don't like the way he talks to you recently." Fred waited for her to explode on him, which she usually did. Then she would die down and realize he was right. Sometimes it just took a while.

"Okay, Mister-Perfect-Relationship, some couples have problems. You don't get to tell me how my relationship is because it's _my_ relationship. You wouldn't understand." She argued back. Fred rolled his eyes at his little fiery cousin. "First, I don't have a perfect relationship. Farrah and I have problems just as much as anyone else but we work through them. Our problems aren't character flaws though and we have respect for each other. Woody boy doesn't respect you and I always thought he wasn't good enough for you but recently it's getting worse." Fred tried to reason. Rose scowled at him and he just raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to tell him to sod off.

"You don't know anything! Like you said, you've never liked us together. You just have a grudge against him!" Rose flung her hands into the air, starting to get really pissed off. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She was never left alone!

"That might be true but does everyone else too?" Fred smirked. Rose stood up abruptly and he stood up too. They were staring each other down, hoping to get the other to concede. "What do you mean?"' Rose questioned him when she saw he wasn't going to elaborate any further. "I mean while I might just not like the guy, the others are getting tired of this too." Fred told her, starting to get irritated. He was usually able to keep his temper pretty well- until it erupted- but Rose not listening to him when he was right really got under his skin. "Rose, you need to break up with him. He doesn't treat you right. James, Louis, and Teddy- and myself- all saw it this summer. Hell, even your brother knew something was wrong!" Fred added.

"Ugh! Stay out of this, Fred. And tell the others to, too." Rose turned on her heel and went up to bed, feeling angry and sad. Angry because of Fred and sad because Ellington was upset with her. She knew he would forgive her but usually this meant her giving up a little something too.

**Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise, Rose? Anyways, sorry about not posting for so long! :( I wrote this chapter to show Rose's family dynamic a little better. Plus I love Fred-Rose and Albus-Rose's sibiling like relationships. I know I took forever to update but I just hadn't had any inspiration for a while. Don't fear though! I have inspiration for the next two chapters which I will ****_try_**** to do tomorrow morning but I have my sister's graduation tomorrow afternoon so I might be too busy. In that case, I will update on Monday. Please favorite and follow and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. And I just reread chapter one/two and was so embarrassed to see those mistakes! I will get to them when I can. Thank you for your patience!**


	4. Chapter 4: His Best Friend

**A/N Hi guys! So I got some of my first reviews and I'm pretty happy about that. Speaking of reviews, it was pointed out that I have lots of grammar mistakes which I will try my best to prevent in this and upcoming chapters but when I'm writing, a lot of the times I will plan the whole thing in my head, write it, and it's something completely different. You may be wondering why I'm telling you this. I'm trying to say when I'm writing, I am not in grammar mode. Writing is my release. Granted that this is the internet and you don't know me, I'm going to tell you a little about myself. I'm pretty OCD at times and my brother nicknamed me the "grammar nazi" from the time we were nine. When I'm writing, I go into this mode where I let it all go and am truly in this creative mode. Sometimes I add unnecessary sentences and forget to end paragraphs and make run on sentences like I am right now. Point is I'm sorry but me being sorry isn't going to prevent it from happening unless I stopped writing, which is something I will never do.**

**Anyways sorry for the long A/N but here's the next chapter.**

"_Scooooooorpiusss,_" A singsong voice chimes. There is a movement on the end of his bed like someone is jumping up and down. Scorpius groans and rolls over onto his stomach, not wanting to wake up. Then the covers are whipped off of him and slowly turns around to give her a look that would have sent anyone else stumbling backwards.

"Oh, don't be so cranky! It's the first day of classes. You shouldn't start the year off with a frown or having unresolved issues with your cousin and your best friend- even though you won't admit she is." Kyla lectured him in her usual cheery voice. Scorpius looked at the little girl who was comparable with the muggle character Tinker-Bell. Kyla had bright blue eyes and blond hair that she nearly always pinned into a bun. She was petite but curvy- something that Scorpius refused to pay any mind to only to have it brought up every time he overheard the males in Slytherin talk about her.

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled lazily, still laying in bed. "Well if we just had the start-of-term feast, then today is-" Scorpius cuts her off. "I mean, the whole unresolved issues." If he thought about it, he could have probably remembered but he was so tired he decided it was easier for her to tell him. Apparently, Kyla had been waiting for him to ask because she was beaming triumphantly now.

"Well, if you insist-" Kyla begins. "Kyla, please. It is way too early for your antics." Scorpius interrupts again. Kyla frowns a little but then perks up again. "Well, yesterday you were all grumpy so I didn't want to rag on you for being such a raving hypocrite." Kyla is smiling sweetly at him but they both know Scorpius is thinking her anything but sweet at the moment. She holds up a finger when Scorpius opens his mouth to give her a piece of his mind.

"First of all, let's go over yesterday's events on the train. I see James Potter start walking to our compartment, I warn you not to do anything stupid. But yet we wouldn't be having this conversation if you weren't a total idiot." Scorpius tries to interrupt her again but she continues on without giving him a chance. "Potter sees you and we could all practically see the light bulb go off in his head! You see Potter and we could all practically see the steam coming out of your ears! Potter comes into our compartment and hits on me. You, being the overprotective tosser that you are, decide to threaten him. Seriously, if you're going to threaten everyone who hits on me, you'd have a sore throat by the end of the week." Scorpius is looking at her indignantly but knows he is still not allowed to speak. He's had to put up with Kyla's theatrics since she could speak so he knows the drill. "Potter talks shit, you blow up. You end up outside the compartment, trying to hex one another. By now, you have a crowd. Potter disarms you, I disarm Potter for you. You all come to blows but fortunately some guy shows up before you or Potter can damage one another's pretty little faces the female population of Hogwarts value, oh, so much! You disappear with the guy, have your nose fixed and come back and yell at my friends and I. My friends and I who are always happy to let you be with us because otherwise you'd be alone, considering you refuse to make friends. Anyways, that's not the point. After scaring everyone else off, there you are! Yelling at me for helping you. And here is the part where you're a hypocritical arse. You tell me you don't need me fighting your battles for you but the only reason you got into the battle in the first place? Hm? Any guesses? You were fighting off Potter _for me._ _So_ I will now accept your apology and we can move on to being best of friends." Kyla finishes.

"Sorry. You're right. About everything. Except one thing, Miss Greengrass." Scorpius teases. "What?" Kyla plays along. "We're not best friends. We're cousins." Scorpius tells her, trying to be serious. But both of them know he doesn't think that even if he'd never, ever admit it.

Kyla left his room short after. When she left, Scorpius remembered the ball of anger that had settled upon him last night. Sighing, he got ready for the day.

He hated the first few weeks. He never had anything to distract him. After the start of the year, Scorpius occupies his time with homework rather than people. During those rare times when there is no work to be done, he'll hang out with Kyla. Kyla's friends weren't so bad but he didn't really enjoy being with them. It's surprising the difference one year makes when it comes to maturity. But they were his only option.

Sure, he could hang out with the Slytherin fourth-years. The male population of which only seem to be capable of discussing girls. Actually not even the girls themselves but their bodies. This ticked off Scorpius. His best- and only- friend was a girl and he was close with his mother. It made him uncomfortable to join in on these kinds of conversations because the girls they would be speaking about probably had a brother, or a cousin, or father who would skin them alive at hearing it. So the boys of Slytherin were out.

Surely the girls of Slytherin would _love_ to help Scorpius out with this predicament. A little too much for Scorpius' liking. Now you might be wondering why in the hell would a fourteen-year-old boy with undoubtedly raging hormones object to girls fawning for him? Scorpius didn't like being close with anyone. With Kyla and his mother, well, they're family. He couldn't help but love them more than anything. He didn't want to risk having any feelings for anyone. Even if it was just a one-night shag or a quick make-out session in a broom closet. Scorpius didn't welcome any opportunities for him to get his hopes up only to have his heart broken. He had not had any experience in the heart break department but he could imagine it didn't feel very nice.

**Thanks for reading chapter four and I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I really like Kyla so far (she was an unplanned character so she's just as new to me as she is to you). I also wanted to say how freaking amazing this site and the Harry Potter fan base is because seriously there are so many people from ACROSS THE WORLD reading what I've written! Truly amazing and makes me want to keep going. And since, I'm in such a great mood, I have decided to edit my first chapter to make it all bright and shiny. Anyways, I'm sure this isn't your first fanfiction so you probably know what I'm about to say buuuuuut REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANK YOU :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Round One

**So I guess ch 4 went over pretty well! Which makes me really happy :) I hope you guys like this one too... This one will be our first look and Rose and Scorpius' relationship- or lack of one. And I lied.. I said I was going to edit ch 1 but I just didn't get around to it :/ but I will eventually...**

****When Rose woke up the next morning, she wasn't in a good mood. She had had nightmares all night but she couldn't even remember what they were about. She had the suspicion that they had something to do with Ellington. She sighed because she knew Ellington was going to probably be pouting this morning. Thinking of having to deal with him didn't put a smile on her face but thinking of _his_ face- puppy dog eyes and pouty lips- did.

Rose got up out of bed and groaned. Whenever she doesn't get peaceful rest, she tosses and turns which always means trouble in the morning for her hair. Rose's hair color came from her father's side while her bushy mane came from her mother. When she was at home over break, she hadn't really worried about it. Her father wouldn't mention it because of the last time he'd joked to Rose about her appearance- she was twelve and had just gotten her period for the first time so naturally she burst into tears when he teased her of bed head. Her brother constantly poked fun at Rose for everything so what he said didn't really matter- brothers were born to be little pests. Her mother always thought Rose was ridiculous for caring so much about her appearance. Hermione had rarely bothered fixing her hair up for school and thought it was an 'absurd waste of time' for Rose to do it every morning.

Perhaps it was a little absurd considering it took her a whole half hour this morning.

By the time she got down to the Great Hall, she had ten minutes before she had to run hurriedly up to the Astronomy Tower. She had barely sat down- not next to Ellington as she would have liked since the seats were full- when Professor Haileen had come into class. Since it was the first day the entire class period, Rose spent zoning in and out because the work was so easy. When the bell finally chimed, Rose gathered up her things and followed Ellington and his friend out the class.

"Hey, Ell! Wait up.'' Rose said, struggling to catch up with them. Ellington turned on his heel. She was right- he was upset. But he wasn't pulling his cute, little pouty face because his friend was still there next to him.

"Go on, Ike." Ellington told his friend, Ike Berry. Ike nodded to Ellington and waved to Rose kindly before jogging away. The corridor was starting to clear. "Why weren't you at breakfast?" Ellington asked her.

"My hair took too long." Rose frowned at the note of impatience in his voice. Ellington rolled his eyes but Rose could see that it wasn't out of annoyance but just of the simplicity of the excuse. "I know you're upset about last night..." Rose trailed not sure what she was supposed to say at this point.

"I mean, yeah. You made me look like fool in front of that damn cousin of yours." Ellington said, starting to pull his pouty face. Rose tried not to get mad about the sneer at her cousin.

"I know I'm sorry but you were kind of making a fool out of me, too." Rose argued back without really meaning to. She wanted to resolve the issue and she knew arguing with Ellington wasn't going to get her anywhere but the silent treatment.

"I was just trying to care for you but maybe I just won't do that anymore." Ellington hissed. Rose could feel the lump in her throat form at his words. She hated when he talked about breaking up and she especially didn't want to hear it after the conversation with her cousin. Rose knew what she had to do.

She took a few steps closer to him, closing the gap between them. Rose reached out and grabbed his hand and he realized what she was doing. He took control and pushed her up against the wall and a battle of lips ensued. Rose just kissed him and waited for the safe feeling she got when in his arms to return. If Rose was being honest with herself- which was very rare,- she knew that kissing Ellington didn't drive her crazy. There was no spark. When she faced this fact, she concluded that everything that she read about this spark thing were just dramatized and anyone who claimed to have it was just delusional.

The two pulled apart five minutes later when the heard a laugh from behind them. Rose peered over Ellington to see Scorpius Malfoy with Caius Goyle- a bully- and Ellen Parkinson- a busty girl who was rumored to be a total slag. Caius was looking at Malfoy for direction while Ellen was eyeing Ellington with an expression that made Rose want to rip her eyes out.

Ellington simply rolled his eyes and tried to get Rose to walk away from the group. But she was angry. Not entirely angry about them disrupting her activity with Ellington- let's be honest, it was too sloppy for anyone to really enjoy. She was angry at the two boys because she just generally disliked them and angry for Ellen looking at her boyfriend like a piece of meat.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?" Rose demanded, ignoring Ellington's pulls on her hand.

"Oh, wasn't that obvious? I was surprised that you didn't have to force Ellington to snog the likes of you. I guess he's into that kind of girl. Sorry, Ellen, he's into girls making him feel superior because he's prettier than them." Malfoy sneered, making Rose's head want to explode with anger. Meanwhile, Caius was chuckling because obviously Malfoy had such a great sense of humor.

"At least _he_ likes girls." Rose threw back at him, pulling one from James' playbook.

"Oh, you put yourself in that category? Interesting." Malfoy said as if this was a science experiment rather than real life. This only infuriated Rose further. Rose reached in her robes for her wand but Scorpius was just as quick. They raised their wands at each other at the same time.

"What in Merlin!?" Professor Haileen shrieked when she turned the corner. "Put your wands down! Now!" She ordered them and they both paled but followed the professor's instructions reluctantly. They never took their narrowed eyes off one another- not trusting the other. "Detention this Friday evening! My office, eight p.m." She yelled and turned away once the two had put their wands properly away.

"I'll get you for this, Malfoy." Rose hissed as soon as the professor was out of earshot.

"So scared, Weasley." Malfoy retorted, chuckling while walking away from Rose and Ellington.

Now it was Rose's turn to be mad.

Why hadn't Ellington stuck up for her? Why had he tried to make her leave when he stood there and insulted her like that? But Rose knew better than to yell at Ellington. It usually ended up in some grand gesture he would make to her that he thought she loved. But he was wrong. Rose hated the cheesy, love proclamations and corny promises and large gifts.

If she was being honest with herself- as we all know she so rarely was,- she would have to admit he just didn't get her at all.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please, please, please review! Also the next chapter is also going to be Rose's POV but it will be a short one and the one after that will be a long Scorpius POV chapter :) Hope you enjoyed it have a nice day/evening depending on what time you're reading this! RRRRRRRREVIEWWWWWWWWWW PWETTY PWETTY PLEASE I love hearing from readers!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meddling

**Going back and naming all the** **chapters and maybe, maybe just I'll get around to editing (ugh I know it needs to be done it's just tedious) This chapter is another family dynamic chapter but it will be really short. It's kinda like a subchapter...**

"I have detention with Malfoy!" Rose raged, plopping herself down next to Albus who was in the fourth year boys' dormitory on his bed, previously reading one of his many books.

"Why?" He said, chuckling at his best friend. She glared at him, as if the answer was obvious.

"He's a tosser! That's why!" Rose exclaimed. Albus chuckled at her, raising his eyebrows. He knew Rose just liked to have her few moments of being a drama queen then she would _actually_ explain the story. And she did. But Albus did not respond how she had wanted him to. She had been smart in not mentioning Ellington's reaction however.

"I'm confused, why didn't you just keep walking after they, er, disturbed you?" Albus questioned. She flung herself back onto his pillow, returning to her dramatics.

"You're just like Ellington!" She nearly shouts in frustration, forgetting to be smart.

"Wait a minute! I forgot about him! Where was _he_ when Malfoy was insulting you!?" Albus voiced in an outrage tone. Albus may have been quieter but he still had a fair amount of classic Potter-Weasley temper in him. Rose groaned and tried to hide her face in the pillow but Albus just turned her back around to look at her.

"He just kept trying to pull me away..." Rose conceded and added, "Just don't tell Fred."

"Don't tell me what exactly?" said a irritated-sounding voice the doorway. _Great timing, Rose._ She kicked herself internally. Standing right there was Fred freaking Weasley.

"Sorry, Rose." Albus muttered to Rose before turning to face Fred. "Malfoy and Rose got in an argument where he was taking jabs at her appearance and Ellington just fuckin' stood there."

Fred nodded at Albus who stepped aside to let him talk with Rose. Al knew that they had gotten in an argument and Fred had orignally been planning to apologize to Rose... Now Al knew that the two would probably just get in an even bigger blow up. That's when you get when you have two people so incredibly similar and incredulously stubborn.

"Why didn't he stick up for you?" Fred asked, controlling his temper for the time being.

"That's not what matters! It's about Malfoy!" Rose hissed at him.

"Huh? What about Malfoy?'' James Potter walked in, looking eager for some inspiration. Rose just slammed back onto Albus' bed again with a soft scream of frustration.

"Can I do anything without my family meddling?"

"Nope." The three boys voiced at the same time but the differences in inflection were obvious. Albus was simply amused at Rose. James was obviously curious. Fred's tone of voice was final.

**Alright... next chapter is actually going to be another subchapter for Scorpius then a long chapter from Scorpius about the first night of detention... uhoh...**


	7. Chapter 7: One of Those Damn Weasley's

**Here we go... (two in one night!? What what!? I'm on a roll I suppose unless you consider the math which is subchapter plus subchapter equals chapter but whatever)**

Scorpius was angry at the little Weasley girl. She didn't have to pull her wand! He wouldn't have dared to do it first but what was he supposed to do? Stand there and let her hex him? Hell, no! Well, Kyla said he should have just leave her alone and not have laughed at them snogging. But it was kind of humorous. Ellington Wood was a total prick! He sort of knew that he was dating some girl but he hadn't known who exactly. Scorpius wasn't one for the rumor mills.

But seriously, how in the hell did Ellington Wood have a girlfriend? Kyla had told Scorpius that Ellington was handsome- to which he got a little red-faced. Scorpius hated most of the Potter-Weasley's but he had some amount of respect for them. If he was being honest with himself, he'd admit they're all generally good people- just not to Scorpius.

Kyla had also told him off for attacking her appearance. Scorpius had just shrugged. The Weasley girl wasn't actually all that unattractive. She was actually kind of pretty- not nearly as pretty as her cousin Dominique who was one of the few Weasley's he knew the name of. No, he wasn't sure what the girl's first name was who he would have to pass what was sure to be an excruciating detention with. But to Scorpius, her first name meant nothing. Only her last name. Her last name proved that she was not who he would have chosen to keep his company.

He was now sitting in an armchair, staring into the fire with no thoughts in particular going through his mind. That was until a certain little blond, chatty thirteen-year old plopped on the armrest.

"So which Weasley was it that you actually got into a fight with?" Kyla asked. Scorpius just shrugged. Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Do you really not know? Oh, never mind. Don't answer that. Honestly, when will you come out of this little cocoon of yours and become a beautiful teenage social butterfly?" Kyla was talking a mile-a-minute and ignored the glare she was getting from her cousin. "From what it sounded like, I think it was Rose. She's very, er, fiery." Kyla guessed.

Scorpius snorted then retorted, "They all aren't?"

"Plus she is dating Ellington..." Kyla added and Scorpius rolled his eyes at her.

"Brilliant detective work."

"Hey! It could have been another one of them! Who knows? You claim he's such a prick, maybe he's a cheater." Kyla shrugged. Scorpius changed the topic. He didn't want to think of any of those damn Potter-Weasley's!


	8. Chapter 8: The First Detention

Scorpius was now making his way down to the dungeons on Friday evening to the Potions classroom where Professor Haileen had assigned them for cleaning cauldrons. He was dreading it. It was the first time this week he actually had homework that hadn't finished before dinner so he would have to do it afterwards.

When he had left the Great Hall, James Potter was glaring at Scorpius with the addition of the little, red-head girl. Okay, so now he knew her name but he really could not care less. Malfoy knew that _Rose _Weasley was right behind him but neither of them said anything.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, tonight you will be cleaning the cauldrons. I will be back in two hours to see how well you have done. Good evening." Professor Haileen announced to the two, unlocking the Potions classroom and turning abruptly on her heel leaving them to it. Rose stepped through the doors and immediately made a face. When Scorpius stepped in, he knew why. The NEWT students must have been brewing Angel Trumpet's Draught- a particularly nasty potion that tending to stick to the bottom of cauldrons. You cannot just use a wand for it either. You have to use your hands and scrub. Scorpius had had this same detention in his second year with James Potter but they ended up doing more harm than good during that detention.

Scorpius and Rose both went to the cleaning supplies closet and they both reached for the door handle at the same time. When their hands touched, it was like an electrifying pulse shot through their arms. They pulled back immediately. Scorpius eyes widened in shock and Rose examined her arm like she didn't trust it.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Not used to men actually opening doors for you?" Scorpius shot out, playing it off as if it hadn't happened. She looked up at him with a confused expression but quickly concealed into a sneer.

"Oh, you put yourself into that 'men' category. Interesting." She retorted in the same voice that he had had earlier that week.

"Honestly, Weasley, your creativity astounds me." He said, rolling his eyes. Rose just sneered at him and opened the closet door. Scorpius, despite his chivalrous side, made no attempt to help her. He didn't want to risk experiencing that sensation again. Not that it was a painful one. Just odd.

"Here." Rose slung some cauldron cleaning kit supplies at him which he just barely managed to catch. She frowned at this. She obviously had been expecting him to drop them. Scorpius rolled his eyes again and walked out of the closet with Rose trailing behind him.

"Look, I don't want any more trouble with you so can we just make a silence pact right now? I won't talk, you won't talk, we'll get all this done much quicker." Rose explained to him but Scorpius gave her a weird look. "Malfoy?'' She questioned when he didn't say anything. He went to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper to write,

_I was waiting for you to shut up so we can get on with this fantastic idea._

"Hmph." Rose scoffed and turned away from him. Scorpius chuckled at her angry expression. This one _was_ fiery. Scorpius had never thought that anyone could have a shorter fuse than James or Louis but here was the proof. Just at the sound of his laughter- albeit mocking- she had cringed in annoyance.

Scorpius actually thought her idea was great because they were done in an hour but they had to stay another to wait for Professor Haileen. Rose was someone who didn't like to be idle, Scorpius noticed, so she was currently organizing all the cauldrons according to size, cleanliness, and color. Scorpius sat on the other side of the room, playing with his hands and sighing every few minutes because he was bored.

Scorpius' head snapped up when there was a loud clamber of metal. It looked like Rose had been trying to carry two of the cauldrons at the same time and she had fallen against the other cauldrons hence creating such a loud noise.

"Sheesh, Weasley, walk much?" Scorpius commented but then realized she was getting up rather slowly. If Rose gets hurt, they're going to think that he did it! And it's not like a Weasley to defend Scorpius so he doubted she would deny it. "Uh, are you alright?" He asked, feeling rather uncomfortable as he walked over to her.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." She tried to convince him but he just raised an eyebrow. "You're bleeding. I don't think you're fine." Scorpius said and took another step towards her. She was actually not looking too good. She must have hit her head pretty hard. Rose's eyes flew open in shock at his statement.

"Bl-blood?" She stuttered and then it was a good thing that Scorpius was standing close enough to catch her because her knees gave out.

"Are you afraid of blood?" He asked her. She was still in his arms and didn't look like she could stand up alone. She nodded her head weakly. He chuckled lightly at her. But it wasn't to make fun of her. The situation was just funny. Here he was _helping a Weasley._

_"Not_ funny." She hissed. This just made him laugh more. She tried to stand up by herself but she just felt right back. "Shit." She cursed.

"Language, princess." Scorpius teased but chuckled at her angry expression when he called her _princess._ "Here." He said then propped her against the wall because the electrifying pulse was still surging through his arms. "I can fix your head if you want." Scorpius asked. He couldn't help but smile at the hilarity of the situation.

"Like I'd trust you, Malfoy." Rose attempted to sneer but she looked to weak. He held his chuckle in this time but just left to the Potions closet and got some Essence of Dittany.

"What is that?" Rose asked, obviously wary as Scorpius dabbed a little too her forehead. "Poison, Weasley. Obviously." She chuckled nervously. He stepped back to look at his work. The blood was smeared now but the cut was healing. "_Scourigfy_." He pointed his wand at her head and her eyes widened in shock as if he was going to try to hurt her. He put his wand away.

"Alright, that's better. Do you want help getting to your common room?" Scorpius said, stepping back again. It was like the air around them was charged.

"Er, I guess." She shrugged. Scorpius stepped towards her and she awkwardly wrapped an arm around his waist. If he wasn't a Malfoy and she wasn't a Weasley it would not have been awkward at all. She was so short you wouldn't have thought they could fit together well considering he was rather tall. But they did. But this just made Scorpius feel more awkward.

They didn't talk much while walking up the steps. Scorpius could tell she was still feeling dizzy. When he helped her through the portrait hole, there sat James Potter and another one of the Weasley's.

"MALFOY, WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER!?" James exclaimed barreling towards them. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"James, stop. It was just me being a klutz again. Malfoy was actually helping me." Rose went red as she said this and James looked utterly confused. There was an awkward silence.

"Thanks, Scorpius, for taking care of her." The Weasley boy said, taking Rose to the couch. He didn't sound mad or even that surprised. Just thankful.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I should probably go see Professor Haileen." Scorpius walked back out of the portrait hole. He felt confused. Rose Weasley wasn't what he had expected.

As he lay in his bed that night, he noted return of the hard ball of anger. He had noticed that it had disappeared but it now seemed obvious that it's absence was when he was with Rose. But he wasn't sure how he felt about that.


	9. Chapter 9 Bad Rose Bad

**Hi everyone! I just hit 10 reviews :) But I really, really would like some more! Okay so guess what I just did? I edited Chapter One. Or attempted but I probably didn't get everything sooo if you find anymore in chapter one will you pretty please PM me? I tried but I doubt I got most of them. Alright, here's the next chapter.**

Rose woke the next morning with a pounding headache. She flung up in bed when she remembered all that had happened in detention. Which just made her head pound more unfortunately.

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't a total prick.

What an odd thought.

Actually, he'd been quite kind to her. She had been preparing herself for snarky comments and just plain rudeness from him. Did this make them friends? Rose couldn't remember ever hearing anything about Malfoy being caring or helpful- just icy and cold. He didn't do favors for people if they weren't his cousin. It was times like these she wished she had a best girl friend who would help her dissect the situation. The closest thing that she had was Ani Patil. Ani was only friends with her to be close with Ellington and when Ellington wasn't listening or wasn't there, Ani was quite rude to Rose.

Sure, she could talk to Albus but she doubted that the conversation wouldn't be very much one-sided. She did not want to even think about talking to Fred...

Last night when Scorpius brought her back, Fred and James had been waiting up. Fred worried about her while James was just interested to see how horrible Malfoy was. He'd been shocked to find that Malfoy had been the exact opposite of horrible. Fred had questioned her after Malfoy left. About why Malfoy looked concerned. About why he'd taken the time to walk her back. Wondering if they were friends.

"He was probably worried about James pouncing on him. Not about me."

"Because I was dizzy and I wasn't walking very well- yes, James. Even worse than usual."

The last question James made a gagging noise and Rose looked at Fred oddly.

Of course, Rose was wondering this question, too.

She was also wondering what was wrong with the air around her when he touched her- like it was charged,- how did she feel about being friends with Malfoy, and why did she have a smile on her face right now?

"ROOOOOSE!" A voice bellowed from the foot of the stairs of her dormitory. Rose couldn't tell exactly who it was but obviously it was a guy- a girl could have climbed the stairs by now. It wasn't Albus. Albus- the best wizard in their year- had figured out a counter curse to the stair-slide curse on the girls' staircases. He refused to tell James or Louis- or anyone, really, but them specifically- because Albus would never abuse this. James and Louis _would_. The girl's dorms were the only prank-free zone for this reason.

When she got out of bed, she saw the dark brown hair and olive skin of her boyfriend. Rose cursed under her breath. She wasn't sure why but she didn't want to see him right now. But he had already seen her and was smiling broadly at the base of the stairs.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Rose called to him.

She was both glad and disappointed that Saturday came so soon. For one, if she had had classes she wouldn't have to talk with Ellington. She would have time to think through all the questions pegging her head. But no. She had to spend the day with Ellington, Will, and Ani. She sighed. All she wanted was a quiet day with Albus in the library. But you can't always get what you want.

She piled her wild hair on top of her head and slipped on jeans and a tank top. This was probably one of the last weekends of good weather. Maybe it wasn't too bad that she wouldn't be stuck in a library all day.

"Hey sexy." Ellington said, pulling me into a hug. She tried to look happy. Everyone knew Rose was usually a morning person. But not today. Rose just wasn't feeling it. Ellington kissed Rose lightly at first then once he tried to deepen the kiss, she pulled away. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but she ignored the look as well as the feeling of guilt in her stomach.

She didn't even understand why she felt guilty. She didn't understand why she felt like she had cheated on her boyfriend. The only guys she was ever with other than him were her cousins! Then, Malfoy. But that was one detention. Where she was a total klutz. She felt her cheeks burn. Why was she embarassed? Why did she care what Malfoy thought of her? Then a horrible thought came to her.

_I like Scorpius Malfoy._

_WHAT!?_

But she had only ever actually been in his company even half willingly once for a detention that she'd got because he was being rude to her in the hallway. But he had taken care of her. He was actually sweet. And witty. And not to mention, absolutely fucking gorgeous!

_No, no. Bad Rose. Bad._

So she kissed her boyfriend as passionately as she could. She had to get the thought of Malfoy out of her head. And she would never, ever willingly spend time with Malfoy again. If she could have feelings for him after that one time, what could happen if they became friends? So no. She would thank Malfoy and then avoid the boy like the Merlin-damn plague. It wouldn't be that hard... Would it?

**If you read it, review it! Pretty please! I know this was kind of a filler and seemed a little fast for Rose to like him buuuuut that's what happens so there. So review. Oh should I say it again? Nahhh. Just kidding. R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Strangest of Friendships

**Hey everyone... Sorry it's been so long without an update, I've just started school. It's only the second week and I am already buried in homework! But I'm currently putting off government homework to write... On top of school, I'm also captain of our swim team and good news today! I just got inducted into Law Honors Society at my school. I know, I digress. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Scorpius hadn't thought too much about the detention that night or the day after that. Immediately after an early breakfast, he went to the library to study. He had then went up to the hospital wing to visit Madame Pomfrey. Scorpius wanted to be a healer- something only few knew- so Madame Pomfrey would let him help her out when she could. When she wasn't too busy, she would tell him stories of things that she had seen. She was rather old which meant she had had many experiences in her career and Scorpius loved hearing her stories.

Scorpius was now eating a late lunch with Kyla and her friends. He was just about to bite in to a pickle and ham sandwich- his favorite- when he saw out of the corner of his eyes some red-headed boy. Scorpius wasn't sure which Weasley it was even when he turned around but he noted that this one was rather bulky- not chubby but muscular. Scorpius thought he was probably a beater.

"Hi, I'm Albus. Fred what you did for Rose. I just wanted to thank you. Maybe you're not so bad after all? I know first hand how much my brother exaggerates. I probably should have known." The boy named Albus extended his hand. He seemed a little shy yet at the same time confident of his words. Scorpius wasn't sure why but he found he actually liked this kid. Like a little brother he'd never had.

"It was no problem. And I don't even want to know what your brother has said about me." Scorpius said, sort-of smiling. Albus grinned and nodded.

"Probably best. You'd probably end up killing the messenger." Albus replied then walked away over to where the Weasley-Potter clan sat either mowing through food or staring in curiosity and horror at Albus and Scorpius' interaction.

"What was that about?" Kyla whispered.

"Weasley chick banged her head and I walked her back to her common room. Apparently Little James was appreciative." Scorpius said. He had never known which one was James' brother so he usually just referred to him as 'Little James'. But Albus had hair as red as Rose's... And the rest of the Weasley's. Why had he first only thought of her? It was probably because that was the two he'd interacted lately with. Yeah, that was it, he decided. What else could it be?

The next day 'Little James'- or Albus, now that they were kind of friends- saw Scorpius in the library and they struck up a conversation. Scorpius found out that Albus loved herbology but wasn't very good at it. Regardless, he likes to read about it. Scorpius recomended a book to him only to find that Albus had already read it. They debated and discussed it and he actually found himself enjoying it. Other than Madame Pomfrey, his mother, and Kyla, there weren't that many people he could actually enjoy and continue a conversation with.

Two days later, they helped one another with their Charms essays.

Scorpius was becoming fast friends with the Potter boy. To him, the name 'Potter' was always far from his favorite. However, Scorpius found this too hard to think about so he just pushed it out of his mind. Rarely he would really think about it and get angry because of the strife that automatically came with being a Malfoy. Had he nearly been anyone else, he probably wouldn't have such a problem with the Potter's or the Weasley's. Then again maybe not. James and Louis _were_ self-righteous pricks after all.

**I am so unsatisfied with this one :( I just didn't know what else to say so it's another subchapter... I need some reviews for inspiration, pretty please? Any suggestions because I have a general idea where I want this to go I'm just not sure about the in between?**


	11. Chapter 11: Cat Fight in the Library

**Happy Labor Day! I have off school and I'm in the car for the next seven hours with nothing to do but read and write! Since last chapter suckeddd I'm writing this one in Scorpius's pov too**.

It was just another day in the library with Albus. They were sitting the in the dragon section, working on an essay for Care of Magical Creatures when Scorpius groaned internally. He did this because he heard a certain nasally voice that belonged to none other than Ellen Parkinson.

"Scorpy! What are doing here in the library? Didn't you know that there's a party in a few hours?"

He reluctantly raised his head. Of course he knew about the party but he didn't need hours to get ready like Ellen. He was suspicious of Ellen for a number of reasons. One the girl only knew one section of the library and that was the beauty section. Second she knew he already knew. How could he not when it was all anyone had been talking about the past week?

It was the first party of the year, put on by none other than James Potter. Luckily drunk Potter was a lot more friendly and Scorpius just usually went late and there would be no trouble.

"I'll be there, Ellen." He told her stiffly. He knew what was coming. She coughed and waited for him to add something. He pushed down his urge to roll his eyes and began to ask Ellen to come with him when he was saved.

"Ugh, what is she doing here?" Ellen sneered look behind Scorpius. He turned around to see who she was talking about when he saw the unmistakable hair of a Weasley and unmistakable face of Rose.

"Well, Ellen, this is a library. I'm here because I'm studying. Although obviously this is a foreign concept to you." Rose sneered right back.

Scorpius almost felt bad for Rose. He knew how nasty Ellen could get. And due to the fact Rose just spoke to her as if she were five, Ellen was about to get real nasty real fast.

"Hmm, I wonder what your boyfriend does for all these long hours while your in the library. Perhaps I'll keep him company tonight while you're down here studying." Ellen smirked, thinking she won.

Scorpius looked over at Albus. He knew they were close and he was wondering why Al was looking amused rather than defensive of his best friend.

"Oh, my boyfriend doesn't snog other girls. Only me. Meanwhile your 'boyfriend'" she paused, gesturing to Scorpius before continuing. "Well he doesn't even want to snog you!"

Ellen looked furious. Scorpius was shocked. Albus was entertained. And Rose was smirking.

"I can get any guy I want. I'm not tied down and I don't want to be." Ellen said, obviously angry.

"Clearly. Except most people aren't so literal when they say 'any guy'." Rose retorted.

"At least I'm not a prude." Ellen shot back. Rose paled a little. For a second Scorpius wondered if that was because it was true but he shook it out of his head.

"You don't know anything!" Rose said and Scorpius could see that she hadn't thought this reaction through and she regretted saying it. At this point, Albus stood up.

"Rose, let's go." Albus said but Scorpius could tell he knew Rose wasn't going listen to him.

"No."

"Yes, Rose. Go run back to your little family. We all know you're safe there. Shame, it seems the Sorting Hat made a mistake. You shouldn't have been in Gryffindor." Ellen said, laughing.

"Hey! Rose is plenty brave!" Albus said indignantly. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ellen, if that's the best you could come up with, maybe you're the one that shouldn't be in your house. Hufflepuff whore? Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Rose winked.

"At least I'm not fat." Ellen used her last line of defense. Ellen was model thin, something she prided herself on. Scorpius had witnessed Ellen use this line a few times before and some girls even started crying.

Scorpius was confused why Albus suddenly looked very nervous. Scorpius didn't think Rose was the kind of girl to be bothered by this statement and couldn't see any indication of her being bothered by it on her face. She was definitely curvy but she certainly wasn't fat. But Scorpius had actually heard a few of the Slytherin girls gossiping about her but he had never really paid attention.

But Ellen continued on.

"I bet you have to spend four hours on that mane of yours just make it look even remotely decent. Just a tip hun. All that product makes it look dirty." This is the point where the other girl would start to tear up.

"No matter how very hard I try, Ellen, I'll never be as dirty as you." Rose said calmly then turned to face Al and Scorpius. "I'll see you both at the party tonight. Bye guys!" She said as if the three of them were friends. Scorpius thought she was awfully clever, playing it off as if they were friends. She must have sensed how incredibly jealous Ellen got. Not that he appreciated the gesture. This just meant Ellen was going to be even _more_ all over him at the party tonight!

_Well, this is bound to be interesting._

**Okay so it's not that long but I'm pretty happy with it. Next chapter is the party and it'll finally be Rose's perspective! Yay! Review, review, review!**


	12. Chapter 12: First Time for Everything

**I'm honestly a little upset right now because someone unfavorited this story and I was just getting to the good stuff! In a few chapters this might be switching to an M rating but I will let you know before... But without further ado, let's party!**

Damn her family and their stupid traditions!

Sure, parties might be fun for some people. If you liked getting all dressed up to eventually just look like a drunken fool, then sure it was fun. But that was not the only reason Rose was not looking forward tonight.

1) The aforementioned drunk issue just didn't look all that great.

2) That bitch Ellen Parkinson was going to try to come on to her boyfriend apparently.

3) Rose hated crowds and considering _the _James Potter was throwing this bash, there was bound to be a lot of people.

4) Rose also hated the unexpected. She'd never been drunk before considering her family only allowed Potter-Weasley's younger than fourth years to come to the parties and never allowed them to drink. One older member was chosen before the party to stay sober and watch all the _little ones._ Now however, she was practically being forced to drink.

5) Here she was, in front of a mirror, incredibly uncomfortable with herself considering what she was wearing. Not that she had had any choice in that matter either. Thanks to Dominique Weasley. Dominique had taken it upon herself to make sure that Rose wouldn't show up in a Weasley jumper and old pair of jeans. No, instead of what she had usually worn to these kinds of things, Rose was wearing a navy blue tank top that showed quite a bit of clevage with silver sequins adorning it with the shortest pair of black denim shorts she had ever worn. Dominique had tried to get Rose into heels but Rose freaked out before that could happen. Instead she wore a pair of black strappy sandals. Her face felt heavy with all the makeup that Dominique had put on her. It wasn't that she didn't feel pretty because looking in the mirror, she believed she did. It was that she didn't feel like herself. Plus it was quite cold with that much skin uncovered.

Now Rose was watching Dominique's back as she descended the stairs behind her. She saw most of her male cousins, sitting around the common room before they saw her. She was sure that Fred or even James would make her go back upstairs and change.

Fred saw Dom first and rolled his eyes. At some point last year, the boys all came to terms to Dom's inclination to low-cut tight tops and short skirts. And then his eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets at Rose.

"Absolutely not!" Fred roared. Dominique giggled as if this was an affirmation to her talent of making anyone look like they were going to the club.

Suddenly Rose had a bunch of eyes on her. James, Louis, Hugo, and Albus' faces looked at her in anger. Another pair of eyes caught her eyes though. It was Ellington, looking like Christmas had come early. James, Louis, Hugo, and Albus all were saying something about going back upstairs and changing. Meanwhile, Fred had noticed Rose's line of sight unfortunately...

"Oi! Stop eye-shagging my cousin in front of me, Wood!" Fred shouted at him despite being a few feet from Ellington.

"What!? I'm not doing that!" Ellington exclaimed, albeit looking a little guilty.

"My arse!" Fred snorted.

"Will you two please stop!?" Rose shrieked. Ellington looked at the floor while Fred glared at her. Then she rounded on her other four male family members who looked rather surly. "I'm fourteen, I can wear what I want. And none of _you_ have a say in it. Now unless you all want to be late to your own party..."

James and Louis shrugged and agreed that they needed to the Room of Requirement party ready. Hugo looked like he was going to be sick and refused to look in Rose's direction while Albus just kind of sighed and went to stand by Rose. Fred was still glaring when he strode out of the portrait entrance.

"Good job, Rosie!" Dom exclaimed once Fred left. Rose rolled her eyes. Dominique followed James and Louis to go get ready for the party.

The party was in full swing.

Fred's bad attitude had been vanquished by the alcohol and the presence of Farrah. The two were dancing in the middle of the room with several other couples but Rose couldn't help but see the difference in how they danced with one another. Most of them were sloppily dirty dancing with one another while Farrah and Fred were moving their bodies together in a way that didn't make anyone feel like they were watching porn. No, looking at them would make you uncomfortable because you could just tell that they were in love.

James and Louis were definitely more smashed than everyone else. Louis was currently on one of the couches, making out with some other fifth year while James was dancing with three girls at the same time.

Dominique was on a couch, looking like she were about to scream. When they had spun the wand on the fifth year and above's of the Potter-Weasley clan to decide who was playing babysitter, it had pointed at her. Lucy sat beside her, still on her first Firewhiskey, trying to console her. Lucy and Dom were best friends. For the life of her, Rose couldn't find out how. Lucy was uptight and followed the rules to the tee- with the exception of Potter-Weasley parties where she was pretty much forced to drink. Lucy had never even kissed a boy because she was always to focused on school to be worried about 'such frivolous things'. Meanwhile Dominique was outgoing and broke the rules almost as much as Fred, Louis, and James.

Hugo was talking with Lizzie, who he had begged James to let her come even though she wasn't a Potter or a Weasley. Hugo may have been relatively quiet usually but when he wanted something bad enough, he was hell to deal with it. Rose blamed mum for spoiling him. Although he had got his way, now at every possible chance James and Louis teased him about her. Hugo insisted that they were just friends yet he blushed furiously at his teasing. Such a Weasley trait.

Lily, Lorcan, and Lysander were watching everyone curiously and looking slightly overwhelmed- except for Lysander who was just studying everything. Rose pitied Lily. Surely it was traumatizing to see your brother practically shagging three girls at once on a dance floor.

Then there was Albus who was currently over in a corner, talking with Scorpius Malfoy. Rose wanted to go over and talk to Albus but she didn't want to leave Ellington's side because she could see Ellen, dancing with some other guy across the room. Ellen kept looking at her and smirking. Although Rose may not have let the girl know, she was intimidated by her. And her words had sliced into her.

Remembering their last words they had said to one another Rose winced. Rose had always been the smallest in everything until last year. Apparently puberty hit. Rose had felt awkward in her body ever since. The only person she shared her concerns with was Albus. Albus had held her when she cried about how fat she was and how uncomfortable she was now. Rose was relieved that Ellen hadn't seen Albus' concern written all over his face. However she was fairly certain that Scorpius had seen it which made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Rosie, dance with me." Ellington pleaded for the millionth time that night.

"No." She said, lost in thought. Ellington harrumphed and stood to get Rose and himself another drink.

Unfortunately after that second drink, everyone found out just how much of a lightweight Rose apparently was.

Rose grinding against her boyfriend, both rather sloppy. Rose was drunk and clumsy. Ellington was buzzed and a bad dancer.

"Rose!" Fred yelled, coming back into the Room of Requirement after sneaking off with Farrah. Rose hadn't heard him. In fact, she didn't even realize his presence until she fell on her ass because Fred had thrown Ellington back on to the couch. Farrah was rushing over to Rose, helping her stand up. When she was on her feet, she was very confused at the scene in front of her. She registered her boyfriend. Then her cousin. Then her cousin on top of her boyfriend. Then it shifted and her boyfriend was on top of their cousin.

Farrah called for some James and Louis, considering they were both beaters who were built like ones too. However, the latter was passed out and the other was no where to be found. Al and Scorpius ended up pulling Fred away while Daniel Davies and Will Minty had pulled Ellington. Both were fighting to get back to hurt one another.

That's when Rose passed out.

**So that was actually pretty fun to write. I'm going to try to post another chapter today but I'm not sure if it will Rose or Scorpius but if you review you get a sneak peek at the direction this is going! So please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: An Interesting Night

**Oh goodness I hate going so long without updating! :( Also at the end of this I think it might be a little M but I warned you but I am sorry if I offend anyone... But without further ado...**

Well he couldn't say that it hadn't been interesting night.

When Little Weasley- he wasn't sure what to call her but he definitely wasn't about to start calling her Rose- passed out, her boyfriend was too angry at the Weasley he'd just fought with to notice. The brunette girl who is always with Bad-Ass Weasley- what Scorpius had decided to call the boy who was hitting on Wood a moment ago- got his attention and the boy immediately straightened up, walking over to Rose but still sending Wood murderous glares. Will Minty- Wood's puppy dog- and Danny Davies pulled Wood out of the room.

Bad-Ass Weasley told everyone that there was nothing to see and to go back to what they were doing. Seeing him so serious must have scared them all because they did exactly what he said. He walked over to Little Weasley and picked her up in one move. Not that it would have been too difficult. She could not have actually weighed that much.

Now Scorpius was sitting on a couch with Albus and Farrah Thomas- who Albus introduced to Scorpius and he found he rather liked the girl. He now knew that Bad- Ass Weasley's name was Fred. But Scorpius still called him Bad-Ass Weasley in his head. Said person came back from putting Rose to bed with help from Rose's roommate Shelley Perkins.

"Thanks for pulling me off Wood." Fred grunted. He seemed a little buzzed still. His girlfriend just rolled her eyes but it wasn't in annoyance.

"Well, Rose would have probably kicked your ass later and I didn't want to have to listen her feeling bad later." Albus told Fred.

"Not you, asshole. To Malfoy. You're family, Al. You had to. Malfoy didn't." Fred replied. Scorpius thought the boy was rather blunt but he also thought that Albus understood what he meant and didn't take offense to it, like it was just normal Fred or whatever. Like Scorpius said, bad ass.

"Uh, you're welcome. I would say any time but honestly I don't know if I'd have the strength not to jump in there with you again." Scorpius told him, expressing his dislike for Wood. Fred gave a hearty laugh, clearly amused.

"He is a prick, ain't he?"

"Almost as much as that cousin of yours." Scorpius gestured to the now returned and passed out James on the floor. He knew probably shouldn't have just said anything considering Weasley's did have short tempers but the alcohol in him told him not to care.

"Yeah, he is a prick too. But mostly just to you." Fred agreed. Scorpius grunted.

"Fred, I'm going to go up to bed. I'm worn out. I'll see you tomorrow." Farrah said, placing a polite kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"I'll walk you." Fred replied and the two got up and left but they were soon replaced by one very drunk Ellen Parkinson.

"Scorrrrrppyy!" She slurred. "I miss you, we haven't danced at all." Ellen's lip was jutting out. She probably thought she looked attractive. Hell, she was. But she just didn't do anything for Scorpius... Okay, that was a lie. His hormones did go crazy at the amount of cleavage she was showing. Which was why he agreed to dance with her. But he was determined that that was all he would do.

Two drinks and some dirty dancing later that promise to himself went out the window.

He started to realize his judgement was slipping quite badly so he told Ellen he wanted to leave. Wrong choice of words. She agreed. They walked out into the hall and suddenly Ellen was pulling him into a broom closet. He knew he would curse himself for it later but he was too drunk to worry about it. Ten minutes later neither of them was wearing any tops. Before he even knew what was happening she was on her knees and pulling his pants down.

He wasn't saying that he hadn't thought about her doing this when he was really horny and needed to, um, relieve a little tension. But it was a little weird actually having it happen. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel her teeth. His fantasies hadn't thought about that aspect... But he just went with it like any drunk teenage boy would have.

He was right. He did regret it in the morning.

**Bye bye innocent little Scorpius... Sorry if this was too graphic or suggestive for anyone...**


	14. AN

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Unfortunately school and swim has taken over my life. However, I do not plan to abandon this story. I will update as soon as I get the chance. Thanks for being patient, lovely's.**


End file.
